High brightness light-emitting diodes are finding use in applications requiring high illuminance because of their favorable efficacy and long lifetimes compared to other light sources such as tungsten bulbs. One drawback, however, is the excessive glare encountered by direct or even reflected observation of the light-emitting diode.